The Haunting of His Love
by Rose Aarac
Summary: Established BB. Brennan is haunted by memories of pain of the past, and as always, Booth is there to save her.
1. Buried Alive

_**The Haunting of His Love**_

_**Disclaimer: 'Bones' is the copy-righted work of its writers, producers and Fox. Seeing as I am none of those, I do not own 'Bones'. No copy-right infringement intended.**_

_**Summary: Established BB. Brennan is haunted by memories of pain of the past, and as always, Booth is there to save her.**_

_**A/N: Yet another one of those fics that came to me when I was trying to sleep. Enjoy.**_

* * *

Chapter One: Buried Alive

* * *

The first time he became aware of what was happening, they had been together for a month.

He had grown accustomed to her always being beside him, her reassuring presence helping him to sleep.

His nightmares no longer haunted him as often.

Unfortunately, this was not so for her.

That first time, she'd tried to hide it, and she almost succeeded. But, as she tried to find her way to his bathroom in the dark, she stubbed her toe. And, since she was already trying to contain tears, that was the final straw.

Later, after he found her curled up on the floor next to the toilet, sobbing out her dream as he gently coaxed it out of her, the contents made him shiver.

She had dreamt of the time the Gravedigger had captured her and Hodgins. It was the anniversary of that fateful day. Booth could hardly believe that it had already been two years.

He reassured her of how safe she was, and eventually they fell asleep.

Granted they fell asleep on the floor of the bathroom, and awoke with horrible cricks in their necks, but Brennan could not mistake the healing properties of sleeping with her partner's arms wrapped tightly around her.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Want a preview of the next chapter? Want to see the next chapter uploaded soon? Review and maybe it'll happen! XD PS: Happy Thanksgiving (for US readers, of course everyone else, if you want to celebrate I give thee Happy Thanksgiving wishes too... Okay, I'm done now.) **_


	2. Kidnapping Him

_**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Here is the next chapter!**_

* * *

Chapter Two: When He's Gone

* * *

Booth now spent the first part of his Mondays checking to see if there were any important anniversaries in the near future.

Everything was clear for about a month.

Then the date rolled around when he was kidnapped by that joker Gallagher, and he had a fair idea of what to expect.

That night he laid himself to bed, and wrapped his arms tightly around Brennan, hoping that he could reassure her that he was, in fact, right next to her, and not going anywhere.

However, despite his best efforts, she rolled out of his grasp, or perhaps he let go and sometime during the night, he awoke and found she was not next to him.

He pulled himself out of the bed, and was about to go to the bathroom to look for her, when he nearly tripped over her in the process.

She had curled up in the fetal position on the floor at the end of their bed. She looked up at him, as if she had known that he was there all along and whispered, "I dreamed that I didn't get to you in time… Gallagher, he killed you Booth." She just barely choked out the last part.

Booth reached down and lifted her up by her arms. "Hey," he whispered, as he encased her in his arms. "Don't cry, Bones. You did get there in time. I'm _here._"

She looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy, "But, what if -"

"No 'what ifs'." He said lifting her chin with his index finger. "Y'know I love you, Bones."

"I know." She said. "I love you, too."

He smiled and lifted her into his arms and gently laid her on the bed. Then he climbed in beside her, wrapping his arms around her and smiling as she whispered, "I love you more than you know."

* * *

_**A/N 2: Alright. This is getting really sappy for my liking, so methinks the next chapter is going to have some interesting things. Max Keenan, Sweets… Questions, answers. Booth still being uber protective strong where-can-I-find-a-man-like-that guy… Maybe make Brennan try to rationalize what's going on. Angela talk. Wow. I think this might take more than one chapter. XD Please review.**_


	3. Author's Note

_**

* * *

**__**Hello Everyone!**_

_**This is a rather unfortunate author's note… And I'm sorry that I have to give it to you.**_

_**This fic, "The Haunting of his Love", is going to end. This author's note is to notify you of this. I have been trying to work on the next chapter, and this story just is not willing to be written. **_

_**More fics, including one-shots are in the future, but this fic is no more.**_

_**Thanks to all the people who have read and reviewed this little project of mine, and sorry if you are disappointed that it will not be continued.**_

_**Thank you for understanding (Hopefully understanding, at least),**_

_**Rose Aarac**_

* * *


End file.
